Just abandon me now!
by ll Chou ll
Summary: - Guns, Guns, Guns. Miki is a icy tool, a monster for the government. What will happen when she is enforced to have a caretaker for her silent and zombie-like behavior? This caretaker happens to be Gakupo Kamui, but how will she encounter him every day? -
1. 01: A move has been made, your turn?

**Just abandon me now!**

A SF-A2 Miki x Kamui Gakupo Story.

**01: A move has been made, your turn?**

I own none of the VOCALOID characters they belong to their wonderful developers, and creators.

Notes : This a new story I thought up. (: Inspired mostly by Eureka Seven, I have to say. Anywho, I hope people take a liking to this story! It's going to be Miki's POV and Kamui's POV…on and off. ;D (I have a picture of Miki's gun; I think that's where I got inspiration from too...I'll put reference pictures of the gun on my profile. C: )

- ll Chou ll

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.: .:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The sound of the rushing bullet spread throughout the air and it hit something…

Someone with a loud groan, a sound of pain.

Miki's eyes glazed over in a lost state of mind as she showed no concernment to the person she just hit.

Two of her fragile hands held the large submachine gun in front of her, as it was pointed towards the ground. It was black with encryptions in red, a glowing red. This gun seemed to be radiated in her energy, a weapon only she could use. That only she could manipulate to her will of course it could be many other things, but this seemed most appropriate if she was under the government's grasp.

The vibrant rose-colored liquid spread under the man's body fluidly as she watched intently. It spilled so easily like it was a vigorous river. She couldn't say anything about what she just did, it was inhuman. She knew that, but she wasn't human so it didn't matter.

A static began in her ear as she raised one hand up to her ear as she pressed a very small button and she let her gun "SF-A2" hang from her shoulder in a relaxed manner. **"I eliminated him. Is that all?"** Her quiet and untouched voice spoke to the static, knowing that they were going to respond back. **"That is all, please return back SF-A2 Miki." **The military man's voice spoke back in a mutual tone as she could hear the emotionless taste in his voice too.

"**Alright, heading back."**

She sort of whispered back as she lifted her hand off of the small earpiece and her hand went back to her "SF-A2". Without out a blink, the grand machinery disappeared out of nowhere. It seemed scientifically impossible, but she was an alien. Anything was possible for this girl.

This poor caged girl.

Her feet started to lift off the ground, and she was suddenly floating. Yes, floating inches above the ground. Looking up towards the star-filled night sky, the sun was reflecting a vast amount of different colors. Gliding towards the sky and clouds, as her arms were at her sides and she felt her long flowing orange-red hair had a pink tint to it. It frolicked around, whipping in the wind as she flew in a calm fashion.

The higher in the sky she got, the more free she felt.

The freest than being stuck as some killing mongrel.

Letting herself slip out of her insolent and simple thoughts, she glanced down at the earth below her. She was so high up, so high up. It was almost a dream, but it truly was a nightmare she was in.

Ever since….that day…she's been this way.

The secret government base wasn't far away, Secret Area 7682 to be precise. It was the place she was stuck in, trapped. She had no other decision; if she escaped they would pursue and punish her. Not that she's tried, but it was just an intuitive feeling that she somehow knew that information. Or just common sense.

She leaned towards the right and then her body turned in a spiral motion. Doing a circular trick in the air as she went back to soaring, her stomach faced towards the ground. It wasn't all that bad living at Secret Area 7682. People actually seemed to acknowledge her in a way, and she was treated different from the rest. Not just because she was the only one that went on super secret rated "X" missions, but because of her foreign alien demeanor…

She was given a high ranking at the government facility; she always forgot which one it was. Ahh, it was Queen. Secret Area 7682 went by ranks in chess, and she was the most powerful at the moment. There isn't a king as of yet. It's supposed to be reserved for a strong male. So, she got stuck with the Queen position.

Her gaze went down towards Secret Area 7682, coming up in the distance. They were other people who had worthy ranks in the Secret Area 7682. Though, they haven't been selected as of yet.

Miki started to descend towards the roof of one of the main buildings, her arms spreading out to keep her balance as the tiptoes of her feet touched the concrete roof. Her eyes closed for a second as the feathery feeling dissipated and she didn't feel weightless anymore. Arms returning to her side as she stood straight and someone came from the roof door.

Looked like a dressed pawn, those were limitless. Already chosen, it was just the higher ranks they weren't decided on yet. **"Queen Miki, your presence is requested in the Utopia room." **The uniformed dressed man informed her as he stood straight and his arms at his side. She never quite caught on with the formal stance, but she ignored it. With a lazy blink of her eyes, she nodded curtly.

"**Alright, I'll be there."**

Responding to him as he fleeted off through the door and down the flight of stairs that returned back to the inside of the building. A steady stroll began towards the same exact door as she didn't walk down the stairs. Floating above the ground, as she turned around corners of flights and making it to the fourth floor. There were five floors, the fifth for accommodations, the fourth for business related discussions, informal social gatherings were on the third floor, formal social gathering of government officials and other important people were on the second floor, and the first floor was the security level where people had to pass to come back in.

Though, she didn't go to the first floor. T'was a waste of time for her.

Miki stopped in front of the fourth floor door as she stood on her feet again. Her body always desiring the feeling of being afloat, in the air somehow. Miki's blue gloved hand reached for the doorknob as she twisted it to the side, a voice came to life. **"Authorization?"** The door seemed to speak as she looked up at the door with a soft sort of expression.

"**Queen. SF-A2 Miki."**

The door hummed as felt the gears unlocked and it began once again. **"Authorization fully acquired. Welcome, Queen." **The door spoke last as she pushed it open acknowledging the access. The fourth floor was undeniably empty, they were only a lot of rooms in which people held deep conversations in. The assassin never knew the answer as she walked down a hallway that had doors left and right. Stopping at the Utopia room, she easily opened the room not caring if something was going on.

If she was needed, then they wanted her right?

"**SF-A2 Miki, please have a seat."**

One of the higher ups than her ordered as he gestured to a seat across the room, and she glanced over at him. It was just him and her, what were they going to talk about? Sitting down in a cushioned plastic chair, her stare went to across the room. The man's short brown ruffled hair and prickly mustache seemed to twiddle as he mustered up his thoughts into words. His stature was a mighty one; she was even supposed to listen to him. Actually, she was supposed to listen to all the military higher-ups.

Miki rested her hands in her lap, as she waited for him to speak.

"**Comrades have told me that you are confined to your room most of the time. You barely speak, eat, or rest. WE want you to be in good health, Queen. There's nothing to be scared of, we're not threatening you yet with any punishments whatsoever. I clearly have been searching for someone to take of you, someone poised and diligent. That is why…Miki…"**

The man seemed to stumble on his last statement as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap, each finger pushing the other. Her expression remained under total control as he looked away in a glance and then gaze back at her.

His mouth opened again to speak.

"**I have selected someone to be your King, someone who can match your power. Who is Kamui Gakupo, please enter."**

A new king? The door opened and in walked in a poised male. His long vibrant violet hair was swept up into a ponytail, which stopped at the top of his rear. Pieces of thick hair swayed on both sides of his face, and his chin was a bit sharp but soft. He was quite slim, though he was very tall. Wearing white samurai/Japanese clothing, which made Miki believe he was different. Different than the usual person. A katana was secured on his belt as his blue freezing eyes lingered on her the whole time.

"**Your caretaker, Kamui Gakupo…also the new King."**

The mysterious man smiled gently at her, and she sat there a bit dumbfounded.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**-** **End of 01: A move has been made, your turn? ****-**

**Ending Notes: Uwwwaaa! I know it's a bit short, but I actually did this in a day. I should have been working on chapter four for Cherry&Blossoms, but…This story just wanted to get me started. :X So, please REVIEW! I would seriously love you. This story may seem much more different and unique, because the 'chess rankings' idea came out of nowhere. :3 I was originally just going to make her be important without the rank. –shrugs- It's what came in my mind, please REVIEW! And thanks for reading, lovelies.**

**ll Chou ll**


	2. 02: Annoyances of all kind

**Just abandon me now!**

A SF-A2 Miki x Kamui Gakupo Story.

01: Annoyances of all kinds.

I own none of the VOCALOID characters they belong to their wonderful developers, and creators.

A/N : It's more of a short-side story that I want go on with. It will not be as long as my other story, Cherry &Blossoms. I though, I'll try to make it very interesting and such. Enjoy?

- ll Chou ll

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:❤.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Something touched me on my shoulder in a gentle jerking motion. That something wasn't supposed to be in my quarters.

Opening my orbs, they revealed the person to the side of my bed. No other than the new king, my new 'caretaker'. He looked a bit flabbergasted like he had done something utterly wrong. Honestly, my forehead and my eyes flared in anger as my gaze locked onto to him. Rude much?

"**What do you think you're doing in my accommodation?"**

His lips seemed to barely quiver under the impression that I was going to obliterate him.

"**Just came to wake you…for breakfast..?"**

Almost rolling my eyes, my head shook side to side in disapproval.

"**I get nutrition on my own. Everyone here takes that as a fact about myself. So you should know that if you're my 'caretaker'. I don't get woke up by ANYONE."**

Taking the liberty to get out of bed. Still in her normal outfit (except the shoes). He took a step back as his hair swayed behind him.

"**I didn't mean to displease you, Que-"**

"**Do not call me that. leave, please."**

Practically shooing him away like a fly as he took his silent leave and followed him to close my room door.

It couldn't be tolerated. The sudden waking up and him calling me Queen. Sure, I somewhat liked the higher status. It just felt awkward and weird to have someone try and get close to me.

A knock started at the door as I huffed loudly and stomped over to the door.

Grabbing the handle and pulling the door open, I started to speak without even looking at the person.

"**I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE. WHAT IS YOUR PR-"**

Looking up, my vision saw one of the generals as I immediately closed my mouth shut. **"S-sir, I'm sorry. I just tho-"**

"**No time for that, Queen."**

The tall mall with a green general cap and a camouflage uniform as he peered down at me. His stature was poised, dignified and very serious. All the words and thoughts that went through him didn't seem like a joking manner. Taking his job to heart, to his whole entire life purpose almost. He didn't seem to think that I was being rude, just went straight to the details.

"**We have a task for you to handle alongside the King. It's an assassination order, to kill this foreign man and his small army. He goes by the name of Sezar. They have threatened Secret Area 7682 with bombs and other forms of violence. The order is for you and the King to take action together into threatening them or killing them if necessary. Do you understand?"**

He spoke with immense pride and position, nodding curtly looking up at the man. His piercing eyes meant pure business as my lips opened my mouth to speak.

"**I understand completely, General Eyre."**

"**This mission will commence in two hours. Approximately, at 2:00 PM. Clear?"**

"**Sparkling clear, Sir."**

"**Alright, well I'll leave you to your other duties."**

With the last comment and reassurance of the mission, he left out the door and I shut it again. Wanting my sacred privacy as I leaned my back against the door and shook my head. With the king, why can't it be by myself? I would get it done a lot faster, it just didn't make sense…

With a sleepy yawn, I shook my head back and forth looking towards the clock on the wall. I did feel a little hungry despite the fact that the King was trying to get me to eat. It was really ironic, though I really needed some nutrition…but then I couldn't fall into his scheme.

He was going to try to get to know me at the cafeteria and I wouldn't fall for it.

I decided to stay in my room, taking a look around and took a vote on watching human TV.

The shows were amusingly hilarious in a scattered way I could relate to. Picking up the remote and flopping my body back in bed; pressing the 'power' button on the remote turning on the TV. Beginning to flip through channels as I searched for something interesting to watch, my finger stopped pushing the button over and over as I saw a show I liked to watch. It was a cartoon about weird Japanese creatures and catching them.

* * *

- After an hour and a half hour of TV shows -

Rolling out of bed and feeling groggy still, my eyes were rubbed in a cat-like manner and I slipped my boots on. Hitting the ankle of the boot, at the ground to make sure they were on all the way. Disliking it when my boots were loose and they made my movement uncomfortable. Shaking my head, I turned off the TV and made my way towards the door. Feeling like someone was outside my door, not just because there was a shadow underneath my door…There was also orderly and consistent knocking on my door that sounded similar. What could he possibly want?

A groan escaped my mouth as I had no other way out of the room and I decided to gear up first. Lifting both of my hands up to the air, I felt wavelike energy from my hands push outward and soon enough my "SF-A2" was outlined in the air and the submachine was placed in my hands. A rope of my energy connected from one side of the gun to the other, so I could sling it from my body. Though, the gun was a bit heavy I was very used to it since the weight felt present in a strange sense. Holding the top of the SF-A2 machine gun with one hand, I opened the door swiftly and looked up at the man.

"**I don't want some lost puppy chasing me around for some special treatment. I'm going to treat you the same as everyone else here, mutual. Do you comprehend my words? We only come to agreeing terms and communication on missions."**

I spat out intelligently and literally all at once as he nodded slowly. As if he was clearly surprised at my independent and straightforward action. It seemed like he has never been talked to like that before. I was very direct about myself; people usually misunderstand me because I am a foreign being and an immigrant on Earth. Without anymore witty comments, I started my stride towards the HQ office. Though, he did follow me because we were going the same way and he was new to the building.

Other military soldiers gave us respectful and careful looks as we walked by. Showing a sign of appreciation of the higher status. I didn't want to rude or anything, I just nodded my head as they nodded theirs. It was a neutral and satisfying gesture I had with all the 'pawns'.

Walking up to the secretary's desk, the precise woman handed me a vanilla file immediately as if I knew the drill. Opening the folder to my eyes, the King could easily read over me. Since he is a tall being and I being a short being..

First of all, the person who was threatening Secret Area 7682 lost track of himself. His facial hair was a total wreck and his black hair was shaggy, a little bit long. It didn't show any pictures of his followers, just himself. His full name is "Sezar Tal'quin", he seemed like he was from the Middle East depending on the culture of his name. That didn't really matter, what mattered that this was my target.

Something interested me more than this mission…just how did Gakupo become…the King?

What kind of power did he have, that I hadn't seen yet?

My gaze was directed towards the glowing sphere in the middle of his chest. I'd never seen anything like it and I didn't want to question it. Everyone had their source of power that came from something unknown, like I did.

Trying to distract myself from the mysterious glowing, I looked towards the secretary again. **"Location? Time limit?"**

"**Two miles to the east and as of now…You both have an hour and a half to complete it."**

"**Check out. We're heading out, Ms. Sara."**

The secretary shot me one last look of approval as I started to make my way towards the floor stairs, readying to take off to the roof. Without turning around, I opened my mouth to speak.

"**I fly. I don't know about you. Take your own means of transpo-"**

"**I don't think so, Queen. You are not isolating yourself and doing this on your own. You take me with you."**

Almost groaning at his persuasion, I put a hand on my small hip. If I didn't comply, ki-Gakupo would tell the chief. General Eyre. Taking a small sigh and look to the side, my eyes grazed slowly over to him.

"**Fine, fine. I get the point, just keep up."**

Giving up in defeat as I turned on my heel and started off towards the flight of stairs with a bit of annoyed expression. Why was he always so quick to trick me into getting to do in what he wanted? Shaking my head, trying to get forget about him for a moment as I opened the door to the staircase. My feet easily climbing up the stairs and speeding all the way the fourth floor.

My hand grabbed onto the doorknob of the last door and swung it open, wind rushing past me. I looked up at the sky curiously, the sea-colored sky was shimmering brightly. The sun was shining like never before giving life to all of earth. I started striding on the rooftop as I took in a small breath.

"**H-Hold my hand."**

Saying in a quiet and a bit embarrassed voice as I looked away, standing in front of him. The purple-headed samurai seemed to grin amused at the motion as I still looked a bit hesitant. How could I hold his hand? I didn't even know him that, I'd never really held anyone else's hand…I made a deal with him and if I backed out now…He would tell on General Eyre to get me lectured.

"**Of course, Queen."**

His large hand cradled my small hand easily which made my cheeks heat up lightly. Men have such big hands and woman did not, it was interesting. Wanting but not wanting to make a rude comment, I nodded silently. Closing my eyes in concentration as I turned my body towards the sky.

A feeling started from underneath my feet. The force of it helping push me up and towards the sky. My feet slowly became to unravel from the gravity of the earth and then we both started to slowly float off into the sky. I was holding Gakupo's hand tightly to make sure he wasn't going to fall or anything. The last thing I wanted was to be blamed for someone else's injury.

Opening my eyes back open and then peering down at the ground, it felt exhilarating. I was superior and free to everyone else except to this man beside me. My orbs grazed over to his face as he seemed to be enjoying, he wasn't even scared at all. It didn't seem like he had a fear in the world, that I would possibly let go. He knew I wouldn't do it, I wouldn't risk him getting hurt. Which was partially true, even if he did annoy me I wouldn't drop this…samurai.

"**You're not scared at all. I thought humans would be scared of this..?"**

"**Scared? No, no. I've always wanted to fly. This weightless feeling is great. You must be really lightweight then.."**

"**I actually weigh less than other humans. Is that a problem?"**

"**It's not. It's…intriguing. The Queen or…Miki is fascinating…"**

"**Everyone seems to think that nowadays, it's pretty nice, isn't it?"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm just some kind of science experiment for everyone to peer and poke around in. It's humiliating."**

"**Experiment? I don't think it's humiliating. I would never do that to you I just want-"**

"**Really? You say that but when you understand I'm not normal like all of you humans, you'll want to figure everything out about me.."**

"**That's not it..Don't take it that way…Queen..."**

"**Please don't say anymore. Let's just get this mission done."**

I retorted in a muster as I huffed loudly and we both kept on flying with the reliability of my power. This mission felt a bit easier in a way having Gakupo beside me but I just felt strange. My mouth didn't know the exact words of what I wanted to say, we just kept on cruising in silence.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

* * *

**-** **End of 01: Annoyances of all kind -**

**Ending Notes: Miki is totally tsundere towards Gakupo in this story. That's the kind of direction I wanted to go with it. I just didn't want her to be all like "Oohh? –doki doki-" in here. I already have that in Cherry&Blossoms. I felt like I needed a new drive for when I'm baffled on C&B. Please leave me interesting comments? It's all appreciated for what you do to support me in my story.**

**- ll Chou ll**


	3. 03: Don't need you, you don't need me

**Just abandon me now!**

- A SF-A2 Miki x Kamui Gakupo Story.

**03:** _You don't need me, I don't need you._

I own none of the VOCALOID characters they belong to their wonderful developers, and creators.

**A/N : **Sorry for the slow-ass update. I feel like a douchette because of this. There's so many updates and stories I need to catch up on. Especially part 2 of I want my innocence back. :C

Please look out for any more updates and such…your darling,

_ll Chou ll_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:❤.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The feel of gravity slipped through my fingers and so did Gakupo's hand; his shouting which seemed so distant was floating away farther and farther. My eyelids would not budge to open and my adrenaline would not save me. I felt lonely but free, it was a really great feeling actually…it made me want it more and block out his voice more. The wind thrashed my hair around wildly and I could feel myself soar down towards the earth.

"**Miki! Wake up, Miki!"**

I felt someone's arms embrace around me and my mind forced my body to respond, busting my eyelids open to see Gakupo's face looking down as I felt our masses pull down fast. My eyes darted towards the approaching ground and I had to concentrate. I couldn't let my powers fail me just because of my worthless way of taking care of myself. Sometimes, I should just listen to people and just eat some nutrition.

"**Let go of me and take hold of my hand!"**

I yelled instantly and had the alien strength to push him away from me. So, that we were separated and he wouldn't be carrying me knit in his grasp. Something kicked in me, an ulterior survival instinct that made my feet float again. The bottom of my feet felt like rollerskates on air, I could feel the gliding feeling sort of like being on a surfboard. Staying steady, I threw my arm out towards him our distance was at least a little bit over an arm's length. My fingers wiggled to reach further as he swung his arm out towards mine. Our fingers half an inch of touching each other as I tugged his hand when I finally caught his masculine digits.

Everything was finally situated and it was under control. My feet felt like they were pushing me up towards the sky and less towards the ground.

"**What just happened? Are you insane?" **

Came a agitated outburst from Gakupo as he gazed over at me a bit curious. I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly and shake my head, I had a simple explanation.

"**No nutrition drains my energy. I need food to survive too."**

"**You refused to eat this morning."**

"**You woke me up early this morning; I wasn't in the mood for eating breakfast."**

"**That's an honest reason for almost smashing our heads on the earth, like watermelons?"**

"**I do think it's an important reason."**

"**You wouldn't have ate any-"**

"**I would have eaten if you hadn't disturbed my slumber…"**

Gakupo didn't seem to have anything else to say as he merely turned his head away from me and looked straight ahead. Clouds passed through us like nothing though they left a small trickle of moisture on our arms. Not really knowing what else to say, I decided to concentrate on the objective to hunt down Sezar Tal'quin.

I had almost forgotten that my hand was jumbled with his and I didn't want to risk this samurai's life the second time. Seeing a small camp, I knew I had to slowly descend of which I pointed out quickly to Gakupo who already took notice.

"**I spotted that a few minutes back."**

He spat almost at me like he was angry which I didn't know why he would be angry at me. I had done nothing to cause him to be that way. Shrugging it off, my hand returned to my side and I felt the light feeling slowly decreasing as we floated in one place. Descending down to the ground, the sky leaving us and soon enough, their feet were on the ground. My hand instantly flew away from his and I started walking in the direction of Sezar Tal'quin.

"**Why are you being so rude, que-Miki?"**

The gaze he had felt like it was burying itself in my back and he had not moved from where we landed. Being on edge a little, I rest a hand on the strap of my SF-A2. Slightly turning my side towards him to stare at him quietly. There was a moment where I felt like scoffing and rolling my eyes, but the mission was on my and so was determination.

"**Rude? I'm focusing now. It's not playground time, Gakupo-san."**

It was all of a sudden, he got a serious expression on his face and nodded. As if giving up to argue with her and he started towards her. Both of them striding towards the terrorist camp in the distance.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"**Do you see him?"**

Gakupo retorted quietly as we stood behind a humongous boulder and I sneakily peered out from behind the rock. Taking a quick peek at the camp as my eyes registered how many people were there and how dangerous the mission was. Quickly, I ducked my head behind the rock and faced my back towards it. Gakupo was crouching behind our hiding spot because the poor man's ancestors were giraffes.

By yes, I do know my earth animals!

"**Sezar Tal'quin is in the green tent, with three followers equipped with machine guns. There is one guard in front of each of the three vehicles. The guards in front of the cars have shotguns and some have grenades in their pockets. The three followers also have knife holsters on their belts. They are land mines around the perimeter approximately five all around in a circle."**

I said all in one breath, analyzing information in a scene was particularly easy for me. The purple-ponytailed man blinked surprised as he nodded slowly as if try to processing all the information. His eyes turned like stone and his head nodded once when he looked at me. I didn't know what to say, it was a really dead-drop serious expression.

"**Got it. On the count of my fingers, we move in."**

Gakupo said in a hushed tone as he put his index over his lips and he glanced over at me cautiously. Everything felt so dangerous from that point on, I didn't know what he was capable of and he didn't know what I was capable of. He moved the finger off of his mouth and put it behind where I could still see it, just more stealthily. He gestured one, then two and at last three.

Adrenaline kicked the both of us in gear as we split up and went different direction. Gakupo jolted to the right and towards the camp. I darted to the left and towards the cars. We had ulterior motives already set in our minds. He would get Sezar Tal'quin and I would take care of the henchmen.

Immediately, foreign war cried went in the air and bullets were shot towards me as I proceeded towards the cars. I would easily use my force field, but my low energy had to be put into consideration. I had to dodge and if I didn't, it would do damage. My feet pushed from side to side as I ran in the desert sand, my eyes and mind calculating how much I had to move to dodge bullets. My movements were super quick and swift, not a mistake in mind. The first guard in front of the black jeep watched me with utter amazement as I zipped my way past the shots he fired. Lifting SF-A2 up, I pointed it towards the mustached minion and held the trigger down for a few seconds. The bullets speeding towards the man as I shot him in the chest watching him fall to his death.

My attention had to be secure as I jumped out of the way to dodge a bullet that was close to grazing across my arm. Directing my eyes towards the next guard at a same black jeep. In an instant, I glided towards the goatee man like I was skating on ice, firing my machine gun off at him. The bullets attracted to him as they hit him in the head. One more down to go. There was shouting everywhere and gunshots going off all over the place. My gaze went towards the direction of the camp as I spotted Gakupo handling his job with ease. I realized the immense of power he had, it was overwhelming. He held out his katana with both of his hands, down the middle of the katana, it had this weird power surge of different colored energies flowing from the hilt to the tip of it. The small light-blue orb above his chest glowed an ocean blue brilliantly and his eyes almost looked the same. He seemed so strong, graceful, and consistent all at once.

I was caught way off guard when I felt something hit me below the chest. The pain was a bit agonizing, this is what a bullet must of felt like. My eyes now glared at the man who had fired at me and ignoring the pain, I charged towards him. My feet gliding on air this time and pouncing at him, at a quick rate. My hand balled up into a fist and trembled slightly from the mixture of anger and pain I felt. My body avoided the fast-coming bullets and when I reached the guard, my fist went straight for his head and I felt the force of my power, do something very gruesome. Red liquid flew smudged towards my face and my fist was still tightly gripped, enraged. I stood there knowing I had done my part of the mission and the other half would get completely successfully.

Limping away from my crime-scene, I managed to venture back towards the boulder which was one fourth of a mile away. In all this time, I'd thought Gakupo would be finished. Leaning my shoulder against the rock and skimming to the back of the boulder, I slugged down to sit down on the soft sand. A few uncomfortable breaths fled my mouth as I tried to keep myself upright. My hand lightly flew over the gun wound and my hand pushed against the area as hard as I could. Trying to give it extreme pressure so it would stop the blood that was seeping out. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it blood; it looked a bit gooey and more dark-red.

"**What ha-happened? Are you…"**

A voice without breath came out of nowhere as my eyes fluttered upwards trying to get a view of who I knew it was. Gakupo gasped for air trying to get his blood-flow in proper management as he instantly leaned down towards me. His large hands coming above mine, ready to help in any way he could.

"**I-I'm fine."**

Speaking with a twinge of pain in my voice as I narrowed my eyes. Easily stubborn to not have any sort of help he had to give me. I cringed lightly as he grabbed my hand insistently and I refused to move my hand from where the bullet had hit me. Looking up at him, wondering what kind of expression he would have as he turned a bit frustrated mixed with a hint of gentle warmth and sadness.

"**No, you're not. Let me take care of you."**

His eyes stared into mine earnestly as I shook my head, trying to usher him away.

"**I am fi-fine. Please don't help me, I can take care of it myself."**

My voice trembled with weakness as I sat up against the boulder, cringing again in the remaining pain. My stubborn attitude, still not swaying this samurai away. His face now flashed more anger then gentleness and sadness, as he set down my hand roughly beside the side of my body.

"**NO, you are not fine. DO NOT reject my help. I am going to help."**

He spoke in the most serious and stern voice I had ever heard, as he stared straight into me. His eyes had this fleck of vibrant kindness that made me swallow my ego and nod quietly. I actually didn't know what to say, and ended up looking off somewhere else. His touch was careful as he brushed his hand over the wound and his other hand rest on my stomach almost soothingly.

"**This might hurt…If so I'm sorry."**

Gakupo glanced up at me and then back down at where I had been shot. I could feel something wiggle in my skin and he slowly started to pull it out. Not really feeling any pain for some reason as I felt the bullet finally out of me. It was probably my body's defense system trying to not cause me any pain. The instant he took it out, the affected area started to heal and expand, as if nothing ever happened. So did my clothes, they also had a regenerating ability.

"**You really are different…..Ah—Uhh…I didn't mean that in a bad way! I mean it's…uplifting that you did not get greatly hurt."**

I raised an eyebrow and nodded a bit approvingly, my mind lingering on how soft his touch was. As well as pushing him away from me as far I can before I get too used to this.

"**I understand. I usually do not get greatly hurt unless I am around any weaknesses. Just don't expect next time to let you do that again. I never let…anyone touch me."**

I stood up trying to end the small talk as I dusted my dress off and my SF-A2 disappeared out of nowhere, noting how tired I was. Gakupo blinked as he watched me stand up, like he was pondering on something. I went ahead and started strolling slowly, hopefully he would get the message.

"**Aren't we partners?"**

"**We may be, but I have the strength to deal with injuries myself. This one circumstance does not count."**

"**If this occurs a second time, Miki? What of it then?"**

"**Look."**

I said in a hard tone as I turned around, facing the samurai. My hair following the wind's direction as I stared at Gakupo, not smiling at all. I was being sincerely serious and stern; by the way I was looking at him. Hopefully, he would get the message. I crossed my arms in a defensive and cold manner as I almost boredly glared at him. I had no bad feelings towards the man, none at all. It was the emotion I had to convey to get him to understand.

"**I only work for Secret Area 7682 and that is all. Friends are meaningless and I see no use for them. I only need myself. You do not need me and I do not need you."**

With that last bold statement, I turned back around and started heading back for base.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.❤.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**-** **End of 03: You don't need me, I don't need you. -**

**Ending Notes: I had extreme fun writing this. Especially the fighting scene. =3 Which I hope will be intriguing to read. Please look out for any more updates I may have. I feel like in an updating mood in this month! YIPEE! o_u; **

**Flying Bullets, _ll Chou ll_**


End file.
